Blue's Clues Wiki:Rules
Here are the rules of this wiki. If you have recently joined, it is recommended that you review these rules at least once. General #Threatening, bullying, or any form of harassment towards another is not tolerated. Doing so will result in a block and a report to FANDOM Staff if necessary. Heckling someone for liking the show or being above the target demographic is also considered harassment. #Vandalism and spam are highly forbidden. #Do not impersonate other users by using multiple accounts. This is known as sock puppetry, and is a serious offense. Users that are caught doing this will have all of their accounts blocked indefinitely. However, multiple accounts are allowed as long as they are not used for deceit, and should clearly state which user originally owns them. #Profanity is not allowed on this wiki, even if it is censored. #In accordance to the COPPA (Children's Online Privacy Protection Act) and FANDOM's guidelines, you must be 13 or older to join the wiki. If you say that you are under 13 or another user has heard about it on another wiki, you will be reported to FANDOM Staff, and your account will be disabled. Any user who is underage or claims to be underage will not be blocked or banned since all underage users will be dealt with by FANDOM Staff, not by the administrators. #Due to vandalism and immaturity from anonymous IP users in the past, as well as anonymous users tending to be underage, you must be logged in to an official FANDOM account to edit, comment, or send messages on this wiki. Starting an account is easy and can be helpful with keeping track of your edits, and it is also more secure. #Posting unofficial links to streams, buffers, or downloads of any of the episodes (i.e. KissCartoon, Dailymotion, Dotsub, The Pirate Bay, etc.) is a violation of FANDOM's Terms of Use, and is a serious offense. Repeated offenses will lead to blockage or possible closure of your account. #Please do not revert/undo an administrator's edit without a valid reason. #Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Perfecting the structure of sentences and paragraphs and correcting spelling and punctuation errors is one thing, but do not edit pages just to change one word into a another word which means the same thing, however many times it is used on that page. #Never reveal any personal details about yourself or personal details of anyone else you are associated with, especially your/someone else’s address, phone number, password, or credit card number. We never ask for these, and we do not want you telling us these. These are for your own personal safety. #All content must be objective and must remain in a neutral light. Do not use opinion words, unless you are giving a review, quoting a character, writing a transcript (only in the vocal part or if a written thing says an opinion word), or giving a written thing that has an opinion word in it. (incorrect ex. Blue is a very cute and adorable dog.) #If an administrator tells you to stop doing something, please stop doing it. #Always use third person point of view in the articles (i.e. "the viewer" or "one" instead of "I", "me", "we", "you", or the like.). #Avoid using contractions (for example, use "does not" instead of "doesn't"). These words are used in informal contexts; we strive to make these articles academic and formal. #Do not abuse edits for the sole purpose of getting achievement badges. Badges are meant to be a reward for legitimate work. #Do not create placeholders. This includes adding a header or creating an article with "coming soon" or "TBA", creating blank articles, or articles with one (obvious) sentence of information. #Do not abuse edits for the sole purpose of getting achievement badges. Badges are meant to be a reward for legitimate work. #Please refrain from mentioning subjects relating to politics or any kind of religion. #Please do not put extremely personal things about your life in posts such as depression, deaths, or anything else that could embarrass or cause issues for you in the longrun. #Do not add useless/unnecessary categories. Categories like these do no such thing: ##"Antagonists" and "Protagonists" -- there are no permanent antagonists in this series. ##"Crying", "(Color) characters", "(Voiceover kids' lines)" -- adding this category accomplishes nothing. #It is okay for important pages (such as this one) to be protected, or for pages to be temporarily protected if there is an edit war or a sudden burst of vandalism, but most of the wiki content needs to remain open to editing by all users. #Do not start edit wars or talk about edit warring. #Posing as a user of a higher position than you is forbidden. #An article stub is an article less than 1,000 bytes. Any article that is defined as a stub but also is an article in which all information is complete, is no longer considered a stub, no matter the length. #You cannot edit other people's profiles, unless it is yours. #Avoid posting spoilers to new episodes without warning. #A character must be named or play a significant role in order to receive an article. #Do not duplicate pages that have already been created. #Please do not use fan-generated airdates. Use accurate airdates provided by iTunes, Amazon Video, promos, news articles, or similar sources. ##Many have believed that "Hide and Seek" is a Season 2 episode and aired in July of 1998 when it is officially a Season 3 episode and really aired on October 25, 1999. Grammar guide #Use apostrophes in contractions. (can't) #Remember to use punctuation. Run on sentences are displeasing to read; try to break such sentences down using punctuation. Use them properly, though - not just for the sake of breaking a sentence down. Also remember that when listing multiple things in a sentence, that each element should have a serial comma at the end (for example, "Steve, Blue, and Joe" would be used over "Steve, Blue and Joe"). #It's is the contraction of "it is" or "it has" and its is used for the possession of "it." (It's clean up time! Blue, can you put your blue crayon back in its box?) #Then is a transitional word and than is a comparison word. (First, Blue's Clues premiered, then Blue's Room premiered. I think Blue's Clues was better than Blue's Room.) #The word "okay" should always be spelled out and should never be abbreviated. (That's okay!) #The word "whoa" is commonly misspelled as "woah." The correct spelling must always be used. (Whoa!) #There are two forms of the word "your." "You're" is short for you are, and contains a comma as it is a conjunction. "Your" is used for a belonging, or anything else that is not an abbreviation for you are. (You're a great user here! Your edits help shape this wiki!) #There are three forms of the word "there." "They're" is short for they are, and is a conjunction. "Their" is used for a belonging to someone typically, and "there" is for anything else. (Blue and Magenta always love each other, and they're best friends! There's an episode where they celebrate their friendship.) #There are two forms of the word "whose." "Who's" is a conjunction and stands for who is. Whose is used for anything else that would not make much sense to say "who is." (Who's gonna come to the party tonight? Yes, I've heard of that user whose edits really helped the wiki!) #Numbers one through ten must be in word form. #The text in a page should not be too complex, yet not so simple that some meaning is lost. Commenting and Message Walls #Do not leave insulting messages on users' walls. If you have a dispute or another discussion, please keep it appropriate and civil. #Do not make message wall posts lengthy. Discussions like these belong to chat or fourms. #You should not create new posts on your own Message Wall unless necessary (e.g. announcing inactivity, testing templates, signatures or bugs). #Message walls are reserved for interaction between two members only. Unless you absolutely need to, please do not interrupt a conversation. #Stay on topic. Sometimes you stray and go off topic, and that's fine, but do not deliberately start talking about your love for Periwinkle in Blue's comment section for instance. #Do not incite drama. This includes grief slinging (e.g., "I'm miserable, so you should be miserable too!") and inferiority complex (e.g., "I am useless!") #Do not roleplay. Roleplaying is when one pretends to be a fictional character, whether he or she is from the show, another series, or made up. #Commenting in mass is considered spam. (eg. making 20 comments in less than 10 minutes) Administration #Have administrative qualities, contribute regulary every day, and have at least 500 edits on this wiki to become an administrator. You may ask for administrator rights, but please do not beg. If you just show that you are responsible and trustworthy enough, chances are, you'll eventually have the position. #Only delete pages that are unnecessary, spam, or unrelated to the wiki. #Do not block users directly, give them a warning first depending in the situation they have caused. You can block them directly, if the user has caused a big problem. #Demote admins if they have abused their power or are inactive. #Administrators should always include a relevant block reason in the logs when blocking a user. Never include insulting or spiteful comments in the block reason, unless quoting from the blocked user. (i.e. calling a blocked user an insulting name.) #Blocking users for no valid reason is forbidden. #When a user may have broken a rule for the first time, they should always be given a second chance. #Do not block other admins unless it is for an emergency reason, such as an account hack. Bureaucrats have the ability to unblock themselves in the unlikely event of a "hostile takeover" attempt by an admin. Admins who attempt this will immediately have their powers revoked and will be blocked from the wiki permanently. #Keep in mind that administrators may rule out different lengths in blocks depending on how they think is appropriate. Photos and Videos #All images must relate to Blue's Clues in some way. #Avoid using pictures of a screen (e.g. TV, computer) taken from a camera, as these photos tend to be of bad quality. The picture will be deleted without warning and will be reuploaded in better quality. #When you add images to an article, be sure they are of high quality (e.g., not pixelated). The .png format is preferred, as it has the highest quality, but .jpg is also acceptable. #For your safety and privacy, we ask that you please do not upload a picture of yourself to the wiki. If you've already done this in the past and want it removed, please do not hesitate to ask one of our admins to delete it. ##'Note': This guideline only relates to uploading pictures of yourself here. You are not violating our guidelines if you already had a preexisting picture of yourself as your overall profile picture. #Do not add a "width" to any gallery. #Do not upload YouTube Poops, GoAnimate videos, or other fan-made videos. #Do not upload Blue's Clues fan art, unless it is for your userpage. #Do not upload very small images. #Images that barely feature a given character are not acceptable in character galleries. #Name all images properly. Do not name an image "jehdvbhegd*YWbnsbb.jpg", "Snapshot0004.png", "hqdefault.jpg", "Capture 005.PNG" or simliar. Such filenames like these will be renamed. Name your image something like this "Steve_and_Blue.png" or similar. If you are the administrator or a content moderator and came up with a proper filename of the subject, feel free to rename them, otherwise, ask an administrator to do it for you. #Each image in a given gallery must be unique, i.e. no similar images with slight differences. Category:Policy Category:Site administration